Just Get Me A Man
by MoonPhoenix
Summary: Interior Designer Tomboy Misao is stunned when she bumps into Corporate Aoshi. Sparks fly, and they hook up immediately. What's keeping the chemistry? AM fluffy goodness all the way.


_Yeah. My first AM one shot ever. My first one shot ever, in fact. Silver Miko and Shin-no-shibo's leather craze seriously rubbed on to me. But oh, not as good as them though._

_Blahblahidontownrurounikenshinblahblahbythewaythatwasmydisclaimer_

**Just Get Me A Man-**

Misao smiled as she strolled beside her best friend Kaoru. They had just came back from the beach, and it was a wonderful experience what with the swimming, the frisbee and the volleyball. They were shopping in Watsons, a huge convenience store that sells things from toiletries to vacuum cleaners. Kaoru, in her enthusiasm for nail polish, dragged Misao to the section of make-up and nail enamels.

"You know Misao, you always don't wear makeup and proper clothing when you go to work. How are you going to lure customers? Not to mention males." Misao and Kaoru were saleswomen for their own small-but-chic interior design company, MiKa. Even though they were equally charismatic, Kaoru usually got more customers because of the glamorous clothing and makeup she wears. Misao goes to work in a decent T-shirt and trousers, which wasn't exactly lure-customer material. But the petite 22-year old doesn't bother to make herself up every morning. To her, it was a waste of time. She pointed this out to Kaoru.

"But you will look even better than you are already!" Misao scoffed at this. She always thought that she had weird features. She didn't like the way her big blue eyes were too big for her face, and that she was too short. Kaoru also liked to tease her about her kiddish figure. She admired Kaoru's classy, mature looks and height. And she was also envious about the fact that Kaoru has a fiance, Himura Kenshin with a huge engagement ring on her finger.

Kaoru's voice interrupted her reverie. "So, what do you think of this colour?" She pointed at the pinkish red lip gloss in her hand. Misao looked at it and thought, 'Not bad.'

"It's okay. Pretty colour." She voiced.

Kaoru beamed and piped, "Great! Try it on, will you?" Misao looked at her with a funny expression on her face.

"Huh? But your lips are different from mine!"

It was Kaoru's turn to cast a strange look at her best friend. "Duh! I know that. I'm choosing a lipstick for you."

Misao blinked. Then she almost shouted. "Whaaat?!!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes as if saying, "You are sooo slow." Misao huffed.

"I don't want these!" But before she could protest any longer Kaoru was outlining the lipgloss wand expertly over Misao's lips. When she was done, Misao looked into the mirror. Hey, she thought to herself. I don't look half bad.

Kaoru grinned and said, "See? That colour really brings out the pretty shape of your lips. You are SO lucky to have such a nice mouth-shape. Now you look really good! And it's only the gloss. After the blusher, foundation and eyeliner you will look like a model."

"A very short model."

"That's what shoes are for!"

"Hey hey hey! Don't get too carried away here." Misao laughed.

Kaoru grumbled but stubbornly took the lipgloss. "I am getting this for you. Period. Unless you want other colours, of course." Misao knew there was no way to change Kaoru's Stubborn Mode. She grudgingly obliged.

* * *

When they finished paying for their stuff, Kaoru said cheerfully while walking out of the store. "You know, I think I am going to give you a proper dolling up when I drop by your house today. For tonight's clubbing. Yes. You are going clubbing with me tonight." Misao dropped her mouth open when she heard this.

"I don't want to go clubbing! And besides, I don't need you to give me a _makeover_. Just get me a man-" Misao could not finish her sentence because at that moment she knocked into a very big wall. A big, warm and worked-out wall. "Oof! Sorry!"

"No, it's my fault." A deep, serious voice that made Misao want to drool replied. And she almost did when she saw the man she knocked into.

A Sex God.

Oh man, not even that could describe him. He was wearing a formal suit of some sort, and had the most attractive blue-grey eyes she had ever seen. He was the epitome of gorgeousness. Jet-black hair fell in front of his eyes so...sexily. Misao felt a little faint after seeing such glory, and she stumbled abit. The Sexy Stranger gently steadied her small frame and asked in that same sexy voice, "Are you alright?"

* * *

Twenty-seven year-old Aoshi was just cutting into a corner when he felt a small bump on his chest area. He watched as she blushed and said, "Oof! Sorry!"

'Hmmm...pretty cu- ...No, I did not just think that. I did **not **just think that.' But he couldn't try to deny how...perfect she was. Her shiny hair was pulled back in a long braid, and she was wearing a sleeveless top with shorts that look a little too...short. Aoshi almost could not tear his eyes away from her long, slim and golden-tanned legs until the Stoic Aoshi forced him to.

"No, it's my fault." He said. It was actually. He had been walking a little too fast because of a business meeting. But that was totally out of his mind when he looked into her aquamarine eyes which were full of energy and life. He cut himself off his thoughts and noticed her stumble a little. Immediately with reflexes of a shinobi he steadied her.

"Are you alright?" He was surprised at himself. He had concern in his voice.

The Cute Girl blushed even harder, if that was possible, and mumbled an apology and thank you before she hurried away with her friend. He stole a look at her walking frame and couldn't help but notice her swaying butt.

'Stop it with the dirty thoughts!' Aoshi reprimanded himself, and shook his head. 'I won't be seeing her again anyway.' He looked at his watch and cursed. After the business meeting his 'friends' Sano and Kenshin had forced him to go to Capricious, the most famous club in Tokyo.

* * *

Misao gulped as she sat down in the chair while Kaoru took out her makeup kit. She had somehow agreed to going for a makeover AND to clubbing. Kaoru was intent on making her look good, especially when she knew Aoshi would be there.

Kenshin had already told Kaoru about Aoshi coming to Capricious. She knew that he was the one who bumped into Misao today(not to mention they had ogled each other), because Kenshin showed her some photos. Kaoru giggled to herself when she thought about Misao's request for a man.

'Well,' she thought mischievously. 'I might land you one tonight.'

When she looked at the mirror, Misao couldn't believe her eyes. The club's Theme of the Night was Rocker-Style, so Misao was dressed in a black stylish tank top, a designer miniskirt of the same colour, and a matching jacket. Her eyes were touched with eyeliner to emphasize her big orbs. An inviting deep-red was etched on her lips for a 'kiss-me' effect. Her dark hair was in its usual braid, except that it was styled by Kaoru and not so messy. Sexy trails of hair framed her heart-shaped face.

"Not yet!" Kaoru handed her a black leather choker, a pair of small black hoop earrings and a condom. "In case the lucky guy tonight doesn't have it." She winked.

"WHY YOU!!"

* * *

Aoshi was not a happy guy at the moment. First there was this asshole smartass in the meeting who opposed to his perfectly fine proposal, then Kenshin just forced him to wear something that he would not consider wearing unless over his dead body (black leather pants with a sleeveless top and a black trench coat, which was of course made of leather). Now he was stuck with a bunch of intoxicated maniacs dancing while trying to drink his root beer (low alcohol tolerance). Sano was long gone with a foxy-looking girl he picked up. Kenshin had gone to search for his girlfriend and a friend she was bringing along. As if Aoshi didn't know that Kenshin was trying to matchmaker him. This time it should be another one of those bimbo-act-a-likes. Darn, was it a bad day.

What made his day not-so-bad, however, was a certain raven-haired girl he met on the way to that shitty business meeting. He didn't know why, he was just...charmed. He wasn't that stuck on the female species, but that time was different. Very different.

He spotted that familiar bright red hair coming towards him. Aoshi sighed and waited. And waited. The flaming hair barely visible from the huge crowd had suddenly stopped for a long time, then moved again. Aoshi wondered what was going on.

* * *

"Come ON, Misao-dono!" Kenshin stopped and tugged a stubborn Misao gently. Kaoru gave her best pout, and said to Misao:

"Misao-chan, please? I am sure you will like him. I KNOW it. At least do it, for me?"

"No one asked you to help me find a guy – Oops. I did, huh. But I was joking!" Misao looked very troubled, putting a finger to her lips. Kaoru smirked.

"Okay, okay, but why won't you tell me what this guy looks like?" Her best friend gave a secretive smile to her, and nothing more.

'I can't, 'cause you would recognise him immediately.' She thought.

* * *

"Makimachi Misao."

"Shinomori Aoshi."

They shook hands.

Both of them could not believe their eyes. 'My god, I thought he/she was good-looking this afternoon, but I never saw this. Man,' They were thinking. Even though they were so attracted to each other that it was almost painful, they stood up a polite and formal front because neither of them wanted to embarrass themselves in front of a very irritatingly-smirking matchmaker couple, namely the soon-to-be Himuras. They soon got the chance to be alone, however, when Kenshin asked Kaoru for a dance. A really good song, Ayumi Hamasaki's Appears in Armin Van Buuren Suse remix, was playing.

Immediately their eyes burned a passionate colour. Misao looked up and drowned herself in the smouldering blue of Aoshi's orbs. She flushed a heated pink and licked her lips nervously. Aoshi looked downwards to her dainty little crimson mouth and wondered what the taste would be like. For the first time in his life, Aoshi was impatient.

* * *

Before Misao knew it, Aoshi's lips closed down on hers, making the gap between them no longer existent. Her heart felt like bursting into fireworks. His tongue gently pried open Misao's shy mouth, and his arm wrapped around her small waist, crushing her even closer to him if that was possible. Her hands roamed behind his trench coat, and lightly brushed his back, sending pleasant tingles down his spine. Misao didn't hear the girls around her screaming and heaving envious sighs, or the whistles and hoots of the crowd. Right now, on her mind, there was only a certain black-haired god dressed in leather.

* * *

When they finally parted from each other, all Misao could say was, "You stole my first kiss."

"If that was your first kiss, I think I shall become your very own thief from now on." Came the husky reply.

* * *

Yeah yeah, I know. It was only a kiss. And it was cheesy and lame. Sigggghhhhhh. I don't know if I should do a sequel... or not.

Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thank you very very much for your time!

Yours truly,

MoonPhoenix


End file.
